


【VD】合理利用神奇物品的负面效果才是正确用法

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), 诡秘之主parp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: “这是什么，戒指？”那个盒子被缓慢打开，Dante看见一枚样式普通的蓝宝石戒指静静地躺在白色的绸缎中。“准确地说，是神奇物品。”“噢。戒指形状的神奇物品。”Dante看起来很随意地拿起这枚戒指把玩着，继续状似随意地问：“那么这个戒…这个神奇物品有什么效果？”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 13





	【VD】合理利用神奇物品的负面效果才是正确用法

**Author's Note:**

> 诡秘之主paro  
> 昨天跟豹豹口嗨的详细内容  
> 只是个蠢齁的小点心，除了蠢和齁就什么都没有了。
> 
> 推荐大家都去看诡秘之主真的【 

玫瑰之誓  
神奇物品，外形为一对蓝宝石戒指。  
效果：持有者之间能分享对方的视觉，听觉和嗅觉。  
负面效果：持有者心中的想法会随机出现在对方脑海中，并且长期佩戴的话，持有者会不分性别种族爱上对方。

总之，事情的开端是一个无所事事百无聊赖的午后。Dante懒洋洋地趴在小花园一角的白铁雕花圆桌上，小巧甜腻的下午茶点心铺满三层小塔。他拈起一块浅蓝色的小圆饼，放在手指之间把玩了半晌也没放进嘴里。  
他的兄长突兀地出现在他身后，阴影罩在Dante头顶，他拿走那块小圆饼塞进嘴里，一边在旁边的椅子上坐下一边皱着眉头评论：“太甜了。”  
“哈哈——”Dante皮笑肉不笑地撑起下巴，“难不成你还希望它是咸的？”  
Vergil没搭理他，只慢条斯理地捞过圆桌中央的透明小壶，给自己倒了一杯来自费内波特高原的大叶红茶。Dante继续在午后的阳光里眯缝着眼，安安静静地看着他兄长的手腕、手指、半昂着头的下颌线、微微耸动的喉结，等Vergil品完他那杯红茶，他才操着懒散的语调问他：“有事？”  
“嗯。”Vergil把手伸进上衣内侧，掏出一个造型有些夸张的小盒子，“我有东西给你。”  
“这是什么，戒指？”那个盒子被缓慢打开，Dante看见一枚样式普通的蓝宝石戒指静静地躺在白色的绸缎中。  
“准确地说，是神奇物品。”  
“噢。戒指形状的神奇物品。”Dante看起来很随意地拿起这枚戒指把玩着，继续状似随意地问：“那么这个戒…这个神奇物品有什么效果？”  
“它能让持有者之间分享对方的视觉、听觉、以及嗅觉。”  
Vergil捉住Dante的左手，示意他把戒指戴上，这时Dante不出所料地在他兄长的左手上发现了另一枚十分相似的蓝宝石戒指。  
“哈——听上去似乎没什么特别的作用。那么负面效果呢？”  
“有两个。”Vergil并没有因为Dante戴上了戒指就放开那只手，他向后靠在椅背上，一条腿翘起搭在另一台腿上。“其中之一是长期持有的情况下，持有者双方或许会不受控制地爱上对方，无关性别或是种族。”  
“嗯哼。也就是说这个负面效果它根本毫无意义？还是说——你希望我更爱你一点呢，哥哥？”  
“或许是相反。”Vergil不动声色地挑了挑眉，继续往下介绍。“还有一个负面效果，持有者的想法会随机地出现在另一位持有者的脑海中。”  
“诶？”Dante带着错愕地抬起头，他在兄长的眼里找到了自己的倒影，然后他听见过分低沉的嗓音在他的脑子里低语：“你今天眼睛很迷人。”  
“噢——”Vergil带着几分戏谑看着他的弟弟耳根通红地别开脸，然后空气中震动的声音与他脑海中浮现出的嗓音完美无瑕地重叠在了一起。  
“——可不带这么甜蜜的负面效果。”  
噢，老天。他可真可爱。  
然而我们首先必须理解随机的含义，所以非常遗憾，这句话并没有同步到Dante的脑子里。

如果说Vergil是利用神奇物品充当情趣的第二人，那么或许没人敢自称第一人。毕竟有谁说过合理利用神奇物品的负面效果才是正确用法——当然了，肯定不是几百年前那位自称凯撒的罗塞尔大帝说的。人不能，至少不该让自己像卷毛狒狒那般主动放弃思考，将所有无主的名言都强行安在罗塞尔•古斯塔夫头上。  
此刻Vergil正翘着二郎腿坐在房间里唯一的那张安乐椅上——这张椅子还是Dante花了一个星期的威逼利诱加撒娇才换来的，然而它最终的使用者却变成了Vergil，至于Dante，我们愿意称他最常用的椅子为“Vergil的大腿。”  
Vergil面无表情地翻着手里一本历史学与神秘学混杂的期刊，这是一期特别号增刊，标题是《失落的西大陆——精灵风俗神秘学考》。他眼睛划过关于精灵发明筷子食用香辛料以及动物血豆腐的部分，修长的手指拈着书页的一角翻过去。  
他耳畔其实充斥着水流砸在瓷砖上淅淅沥沥的白噪音，以及Dante傻乎乎哼着歌儿的调子；那瓶白桃蔷薇的沐浴露有些过分发甜——Vergil不记得以前在Dante身上闻到它时有这么浓郁。  
他理所当然地屏蔽了视觉的共享，太过直接当然只会破坏这层暧昧而朦胧的情趣，而他现在只不过是获得了让他感到愉快的背景音乐与熏香而已。  
Dante顶着半湿的头发从浴室里踱出来时，他被动而恍惚地看到了一瞬其他的画面：像是慢镜头一般从他的侧腰缓缓上移，然后定格在他半露出来还淌着水珠的后脖子上。这画面只闪现了一秒，然后他在疯狂震动的灵性预警里听见直接在他脑子里响起的声音。  
“你现在闻起来似乎有些可口。”  
他一个激灵看向自己手指上的戒指，Vergil放下翘起的那条腿，用手肘撑住下巴露骨地盯着他。Dante旋即拉起嘴角，顶着一张嬉皮笑脸靠过去。  
“嘿！你怎么——”他调笑般地抱怨着，膝盖轻松滑进Vergil两腿间的缝隙。“你完全可以来和我一起的，老哥～”  
“你不会真愿意变成那样的。”Vergil勾着孪生弟弟的脖子，于是Dante把湿漉漉的水珠砸在他身上的同时，用柔软的嘴唇蹭过他的鼻尖、侧脸、然后唇舌交缠在一起。  
沐浴露的味道不再那么浓郁，它在空气里散了些，更多的融进Dante的体温里，变得柔和而更具包容性，和Dante自己的气味揉杂在一起，幻变成Vergil最喜欢的味道。  
这些念头只不过刚刚落下，他的弟弟稍向后离开了一点，呵气如兰地趴在他耳边低语：“你实在太……你得少夸我一点儿，哥哥。”  
“或者——”他别有深意地说：“你可以试着、适应它。”

不得不说这确实是一个非常甜蜜的神奇物品，除了在某些更私密的场合。  
比如说——Vergil在床上的时候比平时能讲太多的骚话——这是Dante已经知道的部分，但是他并不知道这些讲出来的东西对于他兄长脑子里的内容而言只是冰山一角。他把自己埋进枕头里捂着脸，一边被他的兄长用手指开拓某个部位，一边羞耻地建议他摘下那枚戒指——或者允许他自己摘下那枚戒指。  
但是他不仅高估了自己的羞耻心，也低估了他兄长的羞耻心，因为他脑子里响起的嗓音已经开始为他的锁骨和胸脯泛红的肌肤作起了诗。这实在——实在是太羞耻了！但是他脑子里不受控制的在羞耻中被极大取悦的念头也十分自觉地窜进了Vergil的脑海里，于是他的兄长明显变本加厉起来，甚至大胆地在脑子里描述进入他炽热而紧致的甬道时的感想。  
天啊——  
但是在这些过分露骨的直接灌输进大脑的骚话海洋里，他不由自主地对于他的兄长描述的内容产生了一丁点的好奇。  
他对着斯巴达发誓真的只有一丁点儿！  
然而或许是Vergil扭曲——也可能是放大了他这样的念头，他很快借由戒指的视觉共享十分清晰地看见了正在交合的部位。不得不说这羞耻度实在是超过了他能接受的上限，于是他压根没有脑子去比对那些莫名其妙的情诗是否符合。他怀疑因为羞耻而让他变得更加敏感，因为他比平常还要强烈地被汹涌的高潮淹没——然后它们层层叠叠找不到尽头。  
他没能听见脑子里那句话——或许听见了，但他变得糊成一团的大脑也无法分析那到底意味着什么。  
然而Vergil只是在想，千万可不能让Dante把这枚戒指摘下来。

最后Dante在即将睡着的迷迷糊糊之间，随意地问他的兄长：“那么这个戒——这个神奇物品，它有名字吗？”  
“嗯，它最早的持有者，那些吸血鬼确实给它取过名字。”Vergil先行一步撇清了神奇物品的名字与自己的关系，然后撑在枕头上看了一小会儿Dante一直打架的眼皮。  
“它的名字叫做——”他用平和安宁的口吻说道：“玫瑰之誓。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ps.   
> 首先，他俩这会儿序列几窝也不知道，或许是序列二序列三叭。  
> 那么这个时候按窝的设定他俩都该是红祭司来的，但是窝就是很想看哥在床上展现一些半神层面的黑皇帝能力啊！  
> 比如扭曲前列腺的位置，让每一次都正中红心；比如利用高潮的过程然后用放大让它变得很剧烈很长久；同时还可以用放大扩展肠道的延展性以及吉吉的尺寸什么的…………  
> 窝讲一句不太好听的，在床上有了黑皇帝还要你魔女做甚！（bushi
> 
> ps. 2  
> 这个神奇物品不是窝编的，是乌贼原创的。论会那还是乌贼比较会！lsp人嘞！（gun


End file.
